Otaku's Unforgettable Memory
by Takahashi Tomoya
Summary: "eh, jadi cara memecahkan masalah ini begini ya..."/"hey, kamu nangis?"/jangan-jangan ini... pernyataan cinta! apa seorang otaku seperti aku tak cocok mendapat kisah cinta? benarkah itu? kenapa? temukan jawabannya disini... R&R please


Summary: aku seorang otaku yang dibenci teman sekelasku, akibat dari sifatku... dingin dan pendiam. bagiku, manusia dibumi sama sekali kalah menarik dibanding dengan anime boy. walaupun begitu, seburuk apapun diriku, kita pasti memiliki kisah cinta. kisah cinta apakah yang akan kualami?

Disclaimer: kyou kara maou hanya milik tomo takabayashi-sensei dan temari matsumoto-sensei. aku hanya pemilik fic gaje ini...

.

.

Otaku's unforgettable memory

.

.

Aku Wolfram von Bielefeld (17), aku ini seorang otaku yang pendiam. Entah karena aku yang pendiam, sedikit bersifat dingin, atau karena aku suka baca komik sendiri, teman-teman di kelasku menghindariku.

Mereka tidak pernah mengajakku ngobrol. Jangankan menyebut namaku, menghafal namaku saja tidak ada yang bisa. Tapi biarpun begini, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Duniaku ada disini, dunia yang tidak pernah membuatku merasa kesepian, dunia yang membuatku merasa mengalami banyak hal yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, bahkan menakutkan. Padahal hanya membaca komik dan menonton anime. Rasanya seperti masuk kedalamnya. Aku sangat menikmati duniaku ini.

"waaah.. lihat! Saralegui keren bangeeeeet... ^w^" kata Razania pada yang lainnya sambil memandangi majalah fashionnya itu.

Sepertinya, mereka semua sudah benar-benar ditaklukkan oleh cowok-cowok nyata itu. Jujur, sejujur-jujurnya, selama ini aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu pada cowok nyata.

Aku lebih tertarik dengan cowok-cowok sempurna di komikku. Mungkin ini agak gila, tapi beginilah aku.

"Anak-anak, duduk." kata pak gwen yang tiba-tiba masuk mendobrak pintu yang tadinya tertutup dengan santainya.

"Hari ini, bapak akan memberi kalian tugas dan harus selesai hari ini. Buka buku paket kalian halaman 123, kerjakan sendiri-sendiri! Bapak akan pergi rapat sekarang juga." jelas pak gwen panjang lebar.

"Ini tidak adil! Bapak baru mencatatkan materi ini kemarin dan belum menerangkan apa-apa, kami nggak tau pak!" bantah Effe. "Benar! setidaknya ajari kami dulu." tambah Al.

"Bapak tak punya banyak waktu, siapa yang bisa materi ini?" tanya pak gwen.

"Sa..saya pak," jawabku sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Baiklah, ajarkan teman-temanmu! Sampai nanti" kata pak gwen sambil berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang rapat.

Teman-teman sekelas menatapku aneh, kalau mau cepat selesai tanya saja.. apa susahnya sih!

"Kenapa tanya sama dia sih? Diakan orangnya susah ditebak, kalau kita tanya-tanya terus... nati bisa-bisa kita dihabisin!" bisik mereka.

"kau saja yang tanya! Nanti beri tahu aku!".

Uwaaa... aku hampir gila disini terus... harusnya aku tidak usah mengaku kalau aku bisa... memang mereka pikir aku tak punya hati?.

"Nggak ada yang mau tanya nih? Aku aja ah... " kata Yuuri dan segera menghampiriku dengan membawa kursinya.

"waah.. kau pintar ya.. baru dicatat langsung mengerti. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hikaru sambil duduk disebelahku.

Sepertinya, jaraknya terlalu dekat! rasanya ingin bilang 'jangan mendekatiku kurang dari 30 cm!' itu membuatku grogi.

"Eee... ini begini, harusnya kalau mencari ini, dikali dulu yang ini, lalu begini.." jelasku panjang lebar.

"ooh, begitu, terima kasih! ternyata suaramu lucu ya... imut banget." katanya dan segera kembali ke tempatnya.

Baru kali ini ada yang mengataiku seperti itu, dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku sedikit berdebar-debar dengan cowok nyata.. /.

"Yuuri! Aku lihat dooong!" seru teman-teman yang lain.

"Nggak mau! Tanya sendiri dong!" kata Yuuri sambil menutupi bukunya.

Akhirnya, seorang menghampiriku lagi.

"E...eeee... Wo-Wolfram, mau kau mengajariku? Ma-maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, yaa..." pinta Sanguria dengan agak canggung.

Aku pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Tapi... ekspresi mukanya malah menunjukkan dia takut. Apa senyumku mengerikan? Habisnya... aku jarang senyum sih... ==' .

Aku pun menanggapinya dengan kata-kata.  
"Tidak menggangu kok, ^_^" jawabku ramah. Mungkin senyum yang kali ini membuatnya lega? (-.-). Aku pun segera mengajarinya.

Tapi,... Sanguria malah melongo? (o.o). Apa mungkin penjelasanku terlalu rumit, ya?

"eh, ma.. maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" pinta Sanguria dengan wajah bingungnya.

Untung aku bukan tipe yang cepat meledak.

Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, dia hanya menatapku bingung. Aku baru tahu, kalau ada temanku yang seperti ini. Aku pun menjelaskan lagi dengan sabar.

"Terima kasih, Wolfram! Akan kubantu mengajari yang lain! ^w^" kata Sanguria sambil berlari ke depan kelas dan menjelaskannya pada yang lain.

Mungkin, ini hari pertama ada temanku yang mengajakku bicara sambil tersenyum.

"teeeeng! teeeeeng! teeeeeng!" akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi juga. Kalau sudah begini, aku selalu duduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolah sambil membaca komikku sendirian.

Aku tahu, komik yang kubaca setiap hari kadang kuulangi lagi. Habisnya, aku bosan sendirian, tapi kalau sudah baca komik walaupun sudah pernah kubaca, rasanya menyenangkan.

Tapi, ada saat-saat dimana aku benar-benar sudah menuntaskan semua komikku. Saat itu aku hanya mendengarkan lagu anime favoritku.

"yaaaah... hari ini lupa bawa komik.." keluhku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku. "enaknya dengerin lagu apa ya...?"pikirku.

Aku mulai mencari lagu "Ah, ini..." kataku bernada sedih. Saat aku melihat judul lagu itu, aku teringat lagi dengan seseorang.

Dia... selalu berada disampingku, selalu menemaniku, tidak pernah membuatku kesepian walau tidak punya teman, namanya Elizabeth, sepupuku yang sudah meninggal karena kanker.

Ini lagu favorit kami berdua, bukan lagu anime, tapi lagu drama. Aku merasa seumur hidupku, aku tak akan pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti itu lagi.

Aku selalu menangis mendengar lirik lagunya, "Kau buatku bahagia, kau buatku tertawa, hari hari yang kulalui hanya bersamamu membuat hidupku berharga".

itulah lirik yang sering kami nyanyikan. "waah, ternyata benar ada!" kata seseorang dari belakang.

"A-a-apa?" teriakku terkejut sambil mengusap air mataku. "hei! Kau nangis?" katanya. Setelah kulihat, ternyata itu Yuuri.

"Tidak... nggak mungkin nangis." bantahku dengan santai. "Ooh... nggak mungkin, ya? bener, nih?" goda Yuuri

"Sudahlah.. nggak usah bahas. Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku sedikit jutek. "Nih, pensilmu tadi kebawa" katanya.

"Terima kasih. Kenapa kau kesini? Kau bisa kasih nanti saja saat dikelas" kataku

"Nggak apa aku nggak ada kerjaan. Lagian aku nggak mencarimu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau biasanya disini." jelasnya sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Hei... boleh aku ngomong sesuatu?".

"Apa? ngomong saja. Aku nggak ngelarang." kataku sambil memalingkan pandanganku.

"Sebenarnyaaa... a-a-aku..." katanya sedikit gugup.

Biasanya.. dikomik-komik, kejadian seperti ini... jangan-jangan.. pernyataan cinta?

TBC~

hai hai minna, gimana ficku? gak menarik ya? yah… tolong wajarkan ya… soalnya I'm still newbie…

okey-dokey, please review… if you feel want to… key, bye… =D


End file.
